Wireless intercoms, wireless headphones, and similar devices are well known in the art. These devices share a common limitation in that their footprint is typically transitory and cluttered with wiring. For example, a wireless intercom typically has a portable housing unit that takes up space on a nightstand or dresser. To keep the wireless intercom powered, a wire must go from the housing unit to a charging pack, typically plugged into a distant electrical wall outlet. An attempt to more permanently mount the unit in a room still results in running wiring for power and expensive and inconvenient attachment to a wall or other structure. It is typically not possible to provide a speaker mounting that is concurrently: semi-permanently mounted, substantially fixed in a location and position, easily deployed and removed, and dispenses with the need for wiring for power and audio signal.